Stephanie is a farmer. She plants $10$ rows of tomatoes in a field. Each row has the same number of tomatoes. She plants a total of $110$ tomatoes in the field. How many tomatoes did Stephanie plant in each row?
The number of tomatoes that Stephanie planted in each row is the total number of tomatoes that she planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $110\text{ tomatoes} \div 10\text{ rows of tomatoes}$ $110\text{ tomatoes} \div 10\text{ rows of tomatoes} = 11\text{ tomatoes per row}$